Mi fiel secuas
by uchihas-love-99
Summary: Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece . Es propiedad de kishimoto Nota: este gic participa en el reto universos alternos del foro de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. Es el primer fic de zabusa que escribo y mi primer fic... claro.


**DECLAIMER:** Este fic no me pertenece . Es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el reto universos alternos de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas.

 **MI FIEL SECUAS**

Algunas gotas se oian caer en aquella celda oscura. Un hombre se areglaba su usual bendaje que cubria todo su menton . ya habia pasado 10 años desde aquel incidente. Aquel incidente que le habia obstruido toda oportunidad de ser el rey de las calles y de toda una gran fortuna. Su era zabuza momochi uno de los delincuentes mas temidos de san francisco conocido por hacer los trabajos mas sucios de aquellos que se hacian llamar los reyes de las calles o mejor dicho narcotraficantes con habundantes expendios en diferentes paises. por aquellos trabajos que hacia a ganado el sobre nombre de " el demonio oculto en la neblina.

Odio. eso era lo unico que pasaba por su mente ahora y en estoos 10 años que han pasado. Tenia preparado una gran revelion contra aquel gusano como el lo hacia llamar, que li habia metido en esta maldita carcel de alta vigilancia. La misma persona que lo habia traicionado sin asco alguno y dejado solo en el ultimo asesinato que el habia cumplido por la mima persona. El nombre de aquel era Gato uno de los mas mencionados y buscado en todo el pais por sus grandes expendios y manejo de distribucion de droga.

— Maldito infeliz... entre poco estaras a mis pies pidiendome misericordia por tu asquefosa vida— decia furioso y lleno de odio hacia el que lo habia traicionado y dejado en esta carcel de maxima seguridad.

Miraba atentamente un reloj que se veia a lo lejos de su celda y marcaban las 2:59 de la madrugada y esperaba ansioso ek minuto restantante para las 3:00 am . Se levantaba de aquella supueta cama y aquellos calentadores de brazos muy usuales de su vestuario.

— Haku ... te estas demorando— decia mas para si que para cualquiera esperando aquella explosion que li sacaria de aquella jaula para haci cortarle la cabeza a aquel que lo habia traicionado.

y haci fue. Cumplida las 3;00 am una enorme explosion se oio no muy lejos de su celda y entre los escombros y humos se divisaba una silueta mas feminina que masculina. Se trata ba deaquel que el hacia llamar su " fiel secuas" , el mismo que el habia recojido de las calles hace 24 años atras y que ahora habia seguido los pasos de su maestro solo para hacer cumplir su vengaza.

— la proxima ves ... procura no demorarte tanto— decia frio y distante a aquel que habia hecho posible esta escapatoria.

— un gusto en verte tambien a ti maestro— decia el muchacho de nombre haku a aquel que el cosideraba como un padre. sonriente como de costumbre.

saliero de los escombros de aquella prision dirigiendose a un sitio secreto.

unos hombres completamente armados se encontraban en aquel lugar.

— supongo que haku ya ha ecplicado ka tarea que les tengo preparado— decia zabuza — ahora solo tengo una cosa mas que decir... NO quiero que le toquen un pelo al viejo marrano... el es MIO — decia de ka manera mas escalofriante que incluso a los precentes espantaba. Disponiendose a ir al stio en donde se encontraba su proxima presa.

un anciano de aproximadamente 60 años se encontraba en su elegante oficina disfrutando de un costoso puro gracias a las ganancias que provenian de lo que el hacia lkamar " oficio" descuidadamente si saber que en aquel gigantesco muro se encontraban montones de hombres con una misma idea entregarselo a zabuza.

maestro creo que talves no deberiamos hacer esto— decia el muchacho a su maestro— digo... ahora que logramos sacarlo despues de tantos años de estrategias para sacarlo de esa carcel ... podria olvidarse de todo esto— decia el muchacho con deje de preocupacion.

— no seas imbecil haku... es muy tarde para eso aora deja de decir estupideces y ve a lo que debes hacer— dijo frio y distante como solia serli con el.

— si— respondio haku despues de todo el solo era una herramienta para su maestro y eso lo tenia claro.

unos disparos se oyero desde afuera.

— pero que demonios esta pasando? — decia el viejo marcando desde su telefono sin señal— que esta pasando— sale de su oficina para luego encontrar a todos sus guardias muertos en el suelo. — pero quien demonios...— no termino la fase cuando alo lejos se dscucha una voz.

— acaso no me recuerdas? — decia dandolr un disparo en el hombro del viejo— maldito infeliz— dijo arrastrando las palabras y propocionandole otro en la pierna derecha.— pagaras todo este tiempo— dijo estoo ultimo hacercandolsele mas.

Mientras zabuza se acercaba , el viejo sd arrastra ba adentrando se a su oficina y sacando u rifle y apuntandole azabuza dijo— no te acerques— decia mientras un hilo de sangre salia de su boca.

— o que?— dijo zabusa y viendo el tiro que nunca llego a el .

— o tu amigo muere, aunque ya es tarde— dijo volteando a ver a un haku casi muerto en el suelo.

zabusa volteo a ver petrificado pensando en como pudo haber sucesdido. se dirigio hasta el dicendo— maldicion... te llevare a un hospital.. reciste— decia con mucha preocupacion.

— maestro ... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad no cree?..— dijo lo ultimo exalando su ultimo respiro.

otro disparo se oyo y esta ves fue para zabuza . tomo el rostro de su alumno y dijo— mi fiel secuas ... tu muerte no sera envana ... perdoname— dijo mientras volteaba y mata ba a gato. muriendo al instante.n


End file.
